


Introspection

by WanderingWanda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingWanda/pseuds/WanderingWanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les fêtes approchent, et Adrien se sent plus seul que jamais. La présence de Ladybug dans sa vie est la seule chose qui semble pouvoir le rendre heureux, mais il commence à s'interroger sur leur relation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> Première fois que j'écris en français pour ce fandom, ce qui est ironique, étant donné que c'est un dessin animé français. Petit one shot de saison.  
> Bonne lecture !

Depuis la tour Eiffel, la ville de Paris semble petite. Les voitures se suivent rapidement dans le trafic dégagé, les passants ne sont que des petits points uniformes sans personnalité, sans trait distinctif. La rumeur d'une soirée monte depuis le Champs de Mars et se perd dans les milles échos d'une ville qui n'a pas sommeil.

Le vent automnal frappe les parties de son visage que son masque ne protège pas. Son menton a pris une teinte rouge vif, comme une écorchure, mais il ne le sent même pas.

Les yeux d'Adrien parcourent les artères de la capitale, comme s'ils cherchaient à déceler quelque chose qui justifierait sa venue à la tour Eiffel. Mais il n'y a rien pour lui ici. Ses jambes pendent dans le vide et tapent en rythme la vieille dame de fer, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Adrien n'était pas censé patrouiller aujourd'hui. Ladybug et lui alternent en semaine, et se séparent la ville les week-ends. Il aurait dû être au chaud, chez lui, dîner avec sa famille... Est-ce que les gens, dans les habitations illuminées sous ses pieds, font cela ? Sont-ils bien entourés, avec leurs proches ? Rient-ils à une blague de leur conjoint, jouent-ils à des jeux avec leurs enfants ? Ou bien sont-ils seuls à table, esquintés par la vie, fatigués par leur routine qui ne leur offre aucune issue ?

Ses paupières commencent à devenir trop lourdes. Le monde bascule un instant, son corps glisse sur la plateforme. Comme frappé par la foudre, il se redresse, ses mains gantées retenant le bord avec la force démesurée que seul son costume lui procure. Adrien peut sentir ses doigts presser le métal, suffisamment pour laisser leur trace. Il se fige.

_Bravo, Adrien. T'as même réussi à abîmer cette veille tour Eiffel._

L'adrénaline relâchée par sa presque chute dans le vide a effacé toute trace de sommeil de son visage, et la brume qui paralysait son esprit se lève, laissant l'occasion à ses pensées de revenir le déranger.

Adrien déteste les fêtes de fin d'année. Elles sont partout, dans les vitrines, à la télévision, les magasins, les journaux. Il veut les éviter comme un soldat se jetant hors de la trajectoire de balles sur le terrain, faire comme si elles n'existaient pas. Mais constamment, il se les prend en pleine figure, telles des boules de neige envoyées par un garçonnet enthousiaste.

Cependant, il n'est pas comme le Grinch, détestant toute joie associée aux fêtes, crachotant devant les familles heureuses, volant les cadeaux sous les sapins scintillants. Mais Noël est pour lui le douloureux rappel qu'il ne fera jamais parti d'une famille aimante, que jamais son père ne le regardera comme le font les pères dans les films qui passent en boucle à la télévision de décembre à janvier, que jamais il ne se sentira aimé. Depuis qu'Adrien est petit, de gros paquets s'entassent sous son sapin sobrement décoré, mais il sait qu'ils ont été achetés par l'assistante de son père, qui pense encore qu'Adrien aime tout ce qui est cher. La plupart du temps, Gabriel Agreste n'est pas chez lui lors du déballage des présents.

Adrien renifle, soudain étrangement amusé. Ce n'est pas comme si sa vie était merveilleuse le reste de l'année. Mais il y a une sanctification de la famille, une célébration de la joie chaque fois que l'année se meurt, qui fait qu'il ne peut plus garder sa tête dans le sable.

Le soleil levant agresse ses yeux, qui se plissent devant tant de clarté. Combien de temps est-il resté perché ici ? Les voitures se pressent les unes derrière les autres, les premiers magasins commencent à ouvrir. S'il ne fait pas attention, Adrien arrivera en retard en cours. Il lui faut en plus de cela retourner chez lui, pour que son chauffeur puisse le mener à l'école. Avec la paume de sa main, il se frotte paresseusement les yeux. Les effets d'une nuit sans sommeil se feront ressentir plus tard. Pour l'instant, seul le regret l'habite. Il a passé la nuit à guetter la moindre figure rouge se détachant des ombres.

Mais il ne l'a pas vue, et le sentiment de vide qui creuse son cœur ne fait que s'agrandir.

 

Privé de sommeil, un voile épais recouvrant son esprit, Adrien tient tout de même à retrouver celle qui pourra lui faire oublier cette faiblesse passagère. C’est vendredi soir, et contrairement aux garçons de son âgé, il ne file pas en douce de chez lui pour faire la fête, mais pour s’assurer que rien ne mette en danger sa ville et ces précieux habitants. Il pleut lorsqu’il arrive en avance à leur point de ralliement, mais Adrien remarque à peine les gouttes s’amoncelant sur ses épaules et plaquant ses cheveux contre son front chaud. Toute la journée a été un enfer, chaque seconde se gravant au couteau dans sa peau, le monde autour de lui tournant au ralenti, presque figé. Les battements de son cœur semblent s’être calqués sur le rythme de la pluie cognant la tour Eiffel et étouffent les rumeurs de la ville.

Sa gorge est serrée, un élancement dans son crâne se rappelle à lui de temps en temps. Adrien devrait rentrer. Le lendemain, il doit être debout de bonne heure, pour une séance photo afin de présenter la nouvelle collection de son père. Mais il ne peut pas partir sans l’avoir vu…

Avec la précision d’une horloge suisse, elle surgit dans le ciel parisien à l’heure de leur rendez-vous, volant presque entre les immeubles grâce à son yoyo. Cette vision est suffisante pour déclencher une vague de chaleur dans le corps d’Adrien, comme s'il venait d'ingurgiter du vin chaud. Elle atterrit à côté de lui, telle la plus gracieuse des gymnastes. Adrien lui aurait donné un dix sur dix.

— Je t'ai fait attendre ? demande-t-elle, sans toutefois sembler préoccupée par la réponse.

Ses yeux bleus semblent scintiller comme les lueurs décorant la ville et ses lèvres roses s'étirent en un sourire joueur. Adrien ne se serait pas senti mieux en avalant une douzaine de médicaments : c'est comme si l'aura de force, d'assurance, émanant de Ladybug le recouvrait également, l'enveloppant comme une seconde peau, une peau plus adaptée pour recevoir les coups du quotidien, plus dure que l'acier.

Cette sensation grisante de toute-puissance, Adrien la ressent chaque fois qu'il est avec elle, la fille qui, dans son esprit, est plus proche de la déesse que de l'adolescente, plus proche du mythe que de la personne de chair et de sang. Si proche de lui physiquement, et pourtant si loin. À quoi pense-t-elle, quand il la surprend en train de promener son regard sur la ville, ses paupières mi-closes, ses cheveux effleurant ses joues rondes rosées par le froid ? A-t-elle les mêmes préoccupations que lui ?

Mais non, ce serait idiot : Ladybug est au-dessus de ses sentiments d’inadéquation et de rejet. Elle est faite pour les plus hauts cieux, d’où elle regarde avec complaisance les soucis des simples mortels. Adrien ne peut imaginer l’héroïne préférée des parisiens ayant les mêmes soucis que lui sans son masque.

Lorsqu’ils se séparent pour patrouiller, Adrien peut presque sentir les microfissures déchirant cœur. Le monde perd de sa contenance et tangue sous ses pieds tandis qu’il saute de toit en toit, son regard perçant censé traquer la moindre anomalie se brouille. Hélas, son remède ne fait effet que lorsqu’il est avec lui ! Il doit ralentir la cadence, un point de côté l’obligeant à reprendre son souffle. D’une main, il essuie la sueur se formant sur son front brûlant. Ses jambes chancellent, il se laisse tomber sur le béton. Il devrait appeler Ladybug, lui dire qu’il est malade et rentrer chez lui... Mais bien sûr, c’est ce moment qu’Adrien choisit pour se livrer à une petite introspection.

Il n’a jamais mis en doute ses sentiments envers Ladybug. Cela a été un coup de foudre qu’il n’a jamais nié. Il s’est laissé frapper avec le sourire. Les raisons expliquant son amour pour elle sont nombreuses : elle est formidable, son courage n’a d’égal que sa compassion, sa force morale est admirable, son intelligence les a sortis plus d’une fois d’une mauvaise situation…

Une quinte de toux secoue son corps déjà tremblotant. Il a toutes les raisons du monde pour l’aimer. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis qu’il l’a rencontrée, il se demande s’il n’est pas plus égoïste qu’il ne le pense. Il n’est pas sot : Adrien se rend bien compte que la présence de la pétillante super héroïne permet de combler le trou qui dévore sa poitrine et qui se creuse depuis des années, avec les regards froids de son père, les exigences du monde entier envers lui, l’impression grandissante de ne pas être à sa place, de ne pouvoir être lui-même nulle part. Au départ, il trouvait refuge dans Chat Noir. La liberté de n’être connu de personne, le bonheur de pouvoir exprimer les parties les moins appréciables de sa personnalité. Tous ces moments, il les a chéris, il les chérit encore. Mais la vie de super héros a rajouté un poids sur ses épaules déjà courbées : il ne lui faut jamais faillir, toujours être prêt, ne jamais abandonner, toujours garder la tête haute. Petit à petit, il s’est vu devenir responsable de plusieurs vies, puis de toute une ville. Il se sent plus utile que jamais, et c’est merveilleux. Mais tant de responsabilités, c’est éreintant, respirer demande plus d’effort.

Mais la présence de Ladybug a toujours été pour lui un baume au cœur. Quand il est avec elle, il oublie qu’il est Adrien, garçon qui se sent orphelin et sans repères. Il oublie toutes ces fois où, dans son immense lit, il ne peut trouver le sommeil, ses pensées revenant toujours vers un temps plus heureux, où un sourire maternel pouvait soigner toutes ses blessures. Avec Ladybug, il peut être Chat Noir, le garçon masqué qui adore les jeux de mots, qui flirt, qui n'a peur de rien.

Même s'il espère toujours qu'un jour, Ladybug ressentira également quelque chose pour lui, sa présence lui suffit pour l'instant. Tant qu'elle est avec lui...

— Chat Noir !

Ses paupières papillonnent. Le visage de Ladybug est à quelques centimètres du sien : il peut distinguer les motifs de ses iris bleus, les taches de son dépassant de son masque tacheté, la courbe de son petit nez. Il ne peut les voir, mais il devine son froncement de sourcil :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu as été attaqué ? Oh, ton front est brûlant !

Et sa main, si petite comparée aux siennes, est glacée sur son crâne. Cela l'aide à éclaircir ses idées : alors qu'elle tente de le relever, il attrape son bras et l'attire contre lui. En ce moment, elle est plus forte que lui. Mais elle n'oppose aucune résistance, alors qu'elle est presque assise sur son giron. Pour la première fois, Adrien remarque qu'il ne pleut plus.

— Chat, est-ce qu'il y a quelque part où je peux t'emmener ?

Sa voix est douce, comme celle d'une mère au chevet de son fils. Cette comparaison lui serre le cœur, et une pointe de culpabilité vient lui lacérer les côtes.

Elle ne lui demande pas si elle peut le ramener chez lui, bien sûr. Connaître son identité ne l'a jamais intéressée. D'ordinaire, cela frustre Adrien. Aujourd'hui, il en est soulagé.

— Naaan, réussit-il à articuler malgré l'impression d'avoir un pic à glace planté dans la tête. Reste ici, et parle-moi... S'il te plaît ?

Elle tente de le persuader de rentrer pendant quelques minutes avant de céder. Elle s'assied à côté de lui, leurs épaules se touchent. Il soupire. Dans quel triste état il est ! Il n'a jamais montré cette facette de lui à Ladybug. Sa joue trouve le chemin jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, comme si ce contact permettrait à Adrien d'avoir accès aux pensées de son aimée.

— De quoi veux-tu que je parle ? souffle Ladybug.

Comme il ne répond pas tout de suite, elle exerce une légère pression sur son bras. Mais il ne dort pas. Après une longue hésitation, il lâche finalement :

— N'importe quoi. Ce qui te passe par la tête. Ce que tu aimes faire, les livres que tu lis, les films que tu regardes...

— Chat Noir...

Est-ce à cause de la fièvre, où entend-il vraiment de la tristesse derrière son nom ? Il s'approche d'un terrain glissant : ils ne disent jamais rien qui puisse leur donner des informations sur la véritable identité de l'autre. Adrien se force à rire doucement.

— De toute façon, j'aurais probablement tout oublié dans quelques heures.

Ses paupières sont closes, mais il peut sentir le regard de Ladybug le scanner. Peut-être que contrairement à lui, elle a accès à ses pensées les plus secrètes.

Pendant quelques instants, Adrien n'entend que son souffle régulier. C'est un son apaisant, alors il ne s'en plaint pas. Puis, avec la même gentillesse qu'auparavant, elle lui parle d'un livre qu'elle a lu récemment. Il a du mal à se concentrer sur les détails, mais il croit reconnaître _Julie ou la nouvelle Héloïse_. Un vague sourire s'empare de ses lèvres.

— Tu l'as lu pour le plaisir ou pour... ?

Elle hésite. Son souffle cesse de caresser son cou.

— C'est bon, s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. Continue.

Son malaise persiste pendant encore quelques minutes ; elle n'évoque plus rien qui puisse donner une indication sur son âge, sur sa vie, ou encore où elle habite. Puis, il peut sentir son corps se détendre, en même temps que la nuit se réchauffe. Sa Ladybug est apparemment une bonne cuisinière ; elle n'est pas une grande lectrice, car elle a du mal à rester concentrer sur un livre pendant plus de quelques minutes ; elle dit regarder les comédies clichées passant l'après-midi à la télévision pour rire un coup, mais elle les apprécie secrètement ; elle n'est pas superstitieuse, mais la dernière fois qu'elle a rencontré un chat noir dans la rue, elle a failli tomber dans une bouche d'égout ( _Je suis sûre que t'y es pour quelque chose, Minou_ ).

Parfois, Adrien commente ou acquiesce, mais il se contente surtout d'écouter. Et plus il l'écoute, plus elle lui semble proche, accessible. Et plus elle est proche de lui, plus il tombe amoureux d'elle.

— Je crois que ta fièvre est retombée, fait-elle remarquer quelques heures avant le lever du soleil.

Autour d'eux, des volets commencent à s'ouvrir, des moteurs commencent à tourner, des oiseaux commencent à chanter. Adrien n'a pas vu le temps passer. Normalement, si rien de suspect ne traîne dans les rues de Paris, ils terminent leur patrouille vers minuit. Mais aujourd’hui, il a forcé sa Lady à rester des heures avec lui dans le froid, à faire la conversation à un Chat Noir à demi-comateux. Il bredouille quelques excuses, mais Ladybug le fait taire d’un doigt ganté sur les lèvres. Il peut lire la fatigue dans ses yeux tombants, mais elle lui sourit néanmoins.

Qu’a-t-il fait pour la mériter ?

Adrien parvient à rentrer tant bien que mal chez lui et s’effondre dans son lit. Plagg est sur le point de le réprimander lorsque Nathalie ouvre la porte avec la délicatesse qui est la sienne. Adrien l’ignore. Elle insiste. Il se tourne vers elle. Devant ses cernes, qui ressemblent à s’y méprendre aux hématomes laissés par le poing d’un boxeur, et son visage bouffi, elle capitule.

— Mais ton père…

Adrien met sa couverture sur sa tête. On ne le dérange pas de la journée.

 

Les jours qui suivent, Adrien craint de se retrouver face à Ladybug. Sous l’effet de la fièvre, il s’est laissé montrer sous un jour nouveau. L’espace d’une soirée, il est redevenu Adrien, et Ladybug n’est pas censée rencontrer Adrien. Que pense-t-elle de lui, désormais ? Que pense-t-elle de son coéquipier qui n’est pas capable d’assurer une patrouille ? L’idée que les choses puissent changer entre eux deux après cette nuit lui noue l’estomac. Quel crétin !

Les choses changent, mais de façon subtile. Ils travaillent toujours aussi bien ensemble, ils continuent de plaisanter. Quand il flirte, elle le rembarre. Mais elle semble plus patiente. Quand il fait des jeux de mots nuls, elle pouffe et sourit avec affection, au lieu de lever les yeux au ciel. Quand il prend sa main, elle ne le repousse pas. Quand la discussion dévie de leur rôle de super héros, elle l’alimente, lui pose des questions parfois plus personnelles. Elle doit vaguement comprendre que sa situation familiale laisse à désirer et évite ce sujet déplaisant. Elle s’intéresse à ses passe-temps, à ce qu’il aime faire quand il ne porte pas le costume. Elle s’intéresse à lui.

Le 25 au soir, Adrien reçoit un de ses appels. C’est rare, et il s’inquiète d’abord que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé. Pourtant, la ville brillant de mille feux semble calme. Elle lui demande simplement s’il est occupé et s’il peut la rejoindre à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Il y est en un battement de cil.

Elle a le dos tourné quand il atterrit avec une grâce féline sur la plateforme de la tour. Elle était en train de fredonner un air de Noël mais s’arrête dès qu’elle le voit.

— Il est arrivé quelque chose ? s’empresse-t-il de demander.

D’un air mutin, elle se contente de lui désigner le sac en plastique à ses pieds. Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur, se rappelle qu’elle ne peut pas le voir, et lui demande ce qu’il y a. Réticent, il empoigne le sac et l’ouvre. La première chose qu’il voit, c’est une boîte en carton de taille moyenne. Il n’a pas besoin de soulever le couvercle pour que des effluves délicieux viennent titiller ses narines. Bien qu’il ait mangé il y a peu, Adrien salive. Ladybug l’observe avec satisfaction tandis qu’il part à la découverte du contenu de la boîte : une dizaine de pâtisseries, allant de l’éclair au chocolat au chausson aux pommes, en passant par le macaron, toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Chat Noir lève les yeux vers Ladybug, confus.

— C’est pour moi ?

Elle rit, le son le plus merveilleux qu’il ait jamais entendu.

— Bah oui ! J’espère qu’ils sont bons, j’ai dû recommencer les spritz plusieurs fois.

— Ils sont faits main ? dit-il, incrédule.

Ils ressemblent aux pâtisseries qui décorent les vitrines des plus prestigieuses boulangeries. Ladybug a du mal à dissimuler sa fierté lorsqu’elle répond :

— Bien sûr. Ce qui est dans le paquet aussi, c’est moi qui l’ai fait.

Sous la boîte, il y a un dernier présent, emballé dans un paquet cadeau orné de sucres d’orge. Sa main tremble lorsqu’il le déchire avec lenteur.

Ladybug lui a tricoté un pull. Un pull en laine vert avec au milieu le visage d’un chat, façon cartoon, avec un nez rouge et un bonnet de Père Noël.

— Alors, ça te plaît ? Joyeux Noël, Minou.

Adrien aurait pu se mettre à pleurer. Sa Lady a cuisiné et tricoté pour lui. Cela a dû lui prendre un temps fou ! Mais elle l’a fait, pour lui. Son cœur est remonté dans sa gorge, il n’arrive pas à la remercier comme elle le mériterait. Alors, au lieu de cela, il range ses cadeaux dans le sac et prend Ladybug dans ses bras. Son visage enfoui dans son cou, il la serre fort contre lui. Mieux que jamais, il peut sentir les courbes de son corps épouser le sien. Elle lui rend son étreinte, avec autant de vigueur.

— Merci, finit-il par dire après une éternité, sa voix légèrement rauque. Merci, je… Mais je n’ai rien pour toi….

Il la relâche enfin. Adrien n’a pas l’habitude d’échanger des cadeaux le 25, et il a honte d’avouer que l’idée d’amener quelque chose à Ladybug ne lui a jamais traversé l’esprit. Elle ne semble pas ennuyée. De son index, elle tapote le bout de son nez, comme si elle savait quelque chose qui lui échappait.

— C’est pas grave. Mais si ça te dérange, si tu veux te racheter, tu peux le faire à la Saint Valentin.

Et sur ce, elle le quitte pour aller retrouver sa famille.

Ce qui est sûr, ce que la chaleur qu’elle lui apporte est bien réelle, et qu’il ne sent jamais mieux que lorsqu’il est avec elle. Alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Adrien ne doit pas compter sur elle seule pour réparer son cœur chétif, mais une petite aide est la bienvenue. Et tandis qu’elle s’éloigne à travers la ville en fête avec son yoyo, il se dit qu’il devra un jour lui dire tout ce qu’elle a fait pour lui.


End file.
